


Miniscule Nocturnes

by LibraryNexus



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Because I Am A Sucker For Happy Endings, Calvin does the impossible, POV Third Person Limited, Six and Mono get a break, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryNexus/pseuds/LibraryNexus
Summary: They found the box outside of the School...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Miniscule Nocturnes

They found the box just outside the school.

It was a brighter color somehow, standing out against the dingy city, sitting under the inactive TV set. It had some writing on the side that seemed childish, not like the alien script featured everywhere.

But as Mono couldn’t read anyway and Six was more interested in the raincoat, the two of them forgot about the cardboard box.

**-LNC &H-**

They found Mono and Six after the two of them had incinerated the doctor.

Exiting the elevator, the two of them heard a loud crash, the two of them immediately crouching. Inching forward, the two of them saw a confusing sight.

Two monsters had broken into the hospital and had knocked down one of the vending machines and were going through the dislodged snacks. One was short, wearing a thicker coat than what either of the two children had on. The other was taller and was wearing a scarf over a coat of fur.

The most confusing thing about them was that the two of them were talking. And not just the soft cries that Six and Mono used among themselves. This was full conversations at volumes that even the monsters never dared to speak at.

 ~~Because you never knew who was listening~~.

“-this future?” the tall one was asking, sniffing at some dried meat.

“I don’t know,” the short one admitted, opening a pastry. “But I bet my comics that it has something to do with that tower.”

“Then why are we here?” the tall asked, taking a bite out of the meat. “If we are here, then you never built the tower-”

“My theory is that we’re in a time paradox,” the short one replied, taking off his hat. “Time is more fluid here, so that we can be both here and in the past. As long as we eventually make it back to the past, this future will still exist.”

“Which brings me to my next question,” the larger one said. “If you will know what the future will become, why did you even build the tower to start the loop in the first place?”

The short one threw up his hands. “I don’t know!” he silently exclaimed. “The newspapers we looked at weren’t exactly forward with that information! Besides,” he added, gloomily. “A lot can change in forty years.”

While Mono found it interesting, it was probably time to get moving before the two monsters finished their snacks. A whispered call at Six, and the two of them started making their way across the floor.

But before they could reach the other side of the room, they heard someone call out, “Who’s there?”

The pair turned around to see the larger monster standing over them, looking more like a cat than a person.

**-LNC &H-**

Surprisingly, the tall one was a cat. A beast that called himself a tiger named Hobbes. The shorter one introduced himself as Calvin.

They told of a strange tale, of a box that flew through time. They told of how they wished to see the future, and how they had lost the box and were stuck forty years into their future.

Mono told of the events of ten years ago, how all the adults had transformed into monsters, parodies of what they used to be. Of the Teacher and her twisted school of Bullies. Of the Doctor and his macabre practices. Of the Signal Tower and its corrupting signal.

Six then spoke, telling of the Maw and the Nest. Of the Pretender who killed her first friend. Of the Lady who she had killed. Of the Hunger than plagued her every day of her life.

The larger boy is horrified. The tiger’s face is grim. Mono is sad.

When Six is done, Calvin and Hobbes exchange a glance and move a bit away to have a talk. Furious whispering comes from the two, with several glances shot back toward the smaller pair.

Finally, the two come back. “We’re coming with you,” Calvin said.

“Not that you two need the help,” Hobbes added. “But we are just as lost as you, and if we work together, we might be able to get home and change the future.”

Under his sack, Mono grinned. Things were finally looking up!

**-LNC &H-**

Six was gone. The Thin Man had taken her.

That was one of the thoughts swirling in Mono’s head while Calvin carried him away from the Viewers while Hobbes showed them ‘why the tiger was the king of the jungle.’ The other thought was of the Thin Man’s reaction to a growling Hobbes protecting Calvin.

_“You’re not supposed to be here.”_

**-LNC &H-**

The inside of the Signal Tower was nothing like Mono had expected. No palace of horrors, no dungeons of tortures.

Nothing but a collection of free-floating toys and other childish things.

“Look!” Calvin said, pointing upwards. “The time machine!”

Mono looked up. floating near the top of the tower was a familiar-looking box.

“Later,” he added. “Right now, we’re on a rescue mission!”

Mono had no time to answer, because _suddenly he was on a red planet, bounding after Spaceman Spiff to rescue Lieutenant Six from where the Zogwarg King had taken her-_

 _“Stop!” he_ cried and they were back in the tower. “What just happened?” he asked, panting.

Calvin and Hobbes looked amazed. “You saw that too?” the tiger asked.

Calvin’s brow was furrowed and then he grinned. “Don’t worry about it!” he said cheerfully. “It’s something that happens from time to time. I just have a really active imagination!”

“Huh?” Mono asked, confused.

“Just go along with it,” Hobbes whispered to him. “Besides, we have to get your girlfriend.”

Mono sputtered, _and then he was back on alien soil, blaster in hand, bound up the alien plains with Spiff and Spacecat Stripey._

“Stripey? Really?”

**-LNC &H-**

They had found Six, corrupted into a monster. Mono had been dreading having to fight his friend, when Calvin pulled out what looked like a water pistol that he called a Transmogrifier and pointed it at the large music box.

A ‘ _ZAP!’_ later and the music box was much smaller as was Six, who was blinking confusedly. Mono held out his hand again and she reached to take it…

Then the tower shook with a dreadful groan and two large paws grabbed them. “Looks like we better get going!” Hobbes cried.

“I’ve got our ride!” Calvin replied pulling over a red wagon and picking up the music box. He climbed in as Hobbes jumped in behind him. “And here we go!” he cried, leaning forward.

The wagon started rolling forward as the walls cracked behind them, revealing pulsing flesh. “Where are we going?” Mono cried as they started going downhill.

“We’re aiming for there!” Hobbes answered, pointing to where a familiar-looking box floated in midair.

“And we’re getting out of here together!” Calvin added.

“What?” Mono asked, holding onto Hobbes’ paw and Calvin’s jacket for dear life.

“Did you really think we would leave you two here?” Hobbes questioned, leaning into the turn.

“Besides, this is the only way to break the loop!” Calvin added, eyes on the path. “If my theory is correct, the tower runs off negative energy, specifically human emotions! Such as the emotions you might feel if we went and abandoned-”

“Look out!” Six cried, pointing to where a big piece of rock was falling, about to break through a door lying over a gap.

_ZAP!!!_

Immediately, the rock had changed to become a strange ramp, settling where the door had been moments before, pointing upward.

“Alright, Hobbes,” Calvin said. “Get ready to pounce!”

“On it,” the tiger said, looking determined.

“Now!” Calvin cried as the wagon went on the ramp.

The red wagon fell down while a tiger holding three children leapt for the box, one large paw grasping onto the side.

“Alright!” Calvin said, climbing into the box as Hobbes pulled himself up. “Vortex goggles on! Hobbes, you’ve got the wheel! And we’re-!”

_“Wait!”_

The foursome looked up. another box was floating above them, with… _was that them?_ Mono wondered.

“You’re facing the wrong way!” Other!Calvin cried. “You’re going into the future if you go that way!”

And then the others were gone.

The larger two immediately turned around so that Calvin was in the front facing forward and Hobbes in the back with Six and Mono in between the two of them. “Alright, let’s blow this joint!” Calvin cried, leaning forward. “And away we go!”

The tower shifted slightly, _and that was them below, they had actually traveled back in time,_ and the tower… just slid away…

_…slid away into a plain of everchanging spirals…_

_…slid away into a dark god, howling at the loss of an unwitting pawn…_

_…slid away into expanding and contracting plaid…_

_…slid away into a one-eyed triangle overlooking a realm he could never have…_

_…slid away into their afterimages leading forever back…_

_…slid away into a man sitting at a board, drawing a spiky-haired boy and a tiger…_

…slid away into white.

**-LNC &H-**

Mono was warm. Warmer than he had ever been in a long time.

He drifted out of sleep in a half-awake state, lying there soaking in the warmth that seemed to make up his whole world. He almost fell back asleep if it weren’t for the poking in his side. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he found himself face to face with Six, who currently had her raincoat hood down.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied back.

All drowsiness gone, he decided to check out his surroundings. The last thing he remembered clearly was jumping into the box and then…

Was it just a dream?

He crawled out of the cocoon and looked around. He was in some large room, like many of the homes in the Pale City… yet so unlike them.

This room felt warmer than the rest of them, like a blue lens had been removed from the world. Everything was also in much better shape than anything in the Pale City.

He looked to see Six crawling out of the… mitten-like glove they had both been tucked into. And blinked. Someone had removed her raincoat and had dressed her in a light blue dress or nightgown. Looking down at himself, he saw that someone had down the same to him, dressing him in a dark green gown.

Then one of the owners enters the room.

She was tall like a viewer, dressed in a dark blue sweater and brown pants, worn lines on her human face. “Ah, you’re both awake,” she said. “Calvin was quite worried about the two of you.”

“He was?” Mono asked, body itching to hide from the larger form.

The boy in question appeared around the corner, dressed in a red, black-striped shirt. Upon seeing Mono and Six standing on the table, a big grin broke out on his face. “You’re awake!” he cried, rushing over.

“Where are we?” Six asked.

“We’re at my house!” Calvin said. “We made it back to my time!”

They had made it.

They were out of the city.

Mono falls on his butt. He wants to laugh, to cry. The two of them had made it out, out of the Tower, out of the City. Six’s hand sought his and he grasped it.

It didn’t matter what challenges they had to face in this new world. The nightmares were over, and their life was just beginning.


End file.
